Battle Scars
by FreeSpiritedWarrior
Summary: A cold winter leaves Finland in a weakened state. Ivan sees his chance to attack. Concerned, Berwald comes to his friend's aid. But what happens when Berwald and Ivan face each other. It is said that only countries can kill other countries, but when Ivan sees his chance to prove his theory, will Tino and Berwald survive his attack? [SuFin. Rated T for gore/possible character death]
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm kinda cheating with this one. I had no time to finish it and I'm leaving in an hour to go to a circus in Amsterdam... Tomorrow I don't have very much time either because I'm going to go ice skating and making pancakes (and try maple syrup for the first time) with three of my best friends.**

**So yeah... Here's a very short chapter... I hope I'll be able to upload something tomorrow and complete it...**

**Happy holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Many people know about The Winter War. Somewhere during the start of WWII, in 1939, the Soviet Union and Finland had gotten themselves into war with each other. The war itself had lasted 3 months, 1 week and 5 days. The Finns were outnumbered. The Soviet Union had had many participants, almost 3 times as much as Finland. But many don't know that this has happened before. Many years ago...

Even a pin could be heard if dropped on the floor. A piercing silence filled the house, leaving it's inhabitants doubting if it would ever pass. It felt as if one sound, even breathing, could be the end of your very being. No one dared to move, trying to prove what they had just heard had never happened. But there was no doubt in the existence of their problem. It was very real, and it was approaching rapidly.

It all happened so quick. There was no time to react. No time to prevent anything from happening. There was nothing they could do. The early winter had ruined everything. There was no food, the water was frozen, snow was blocking their paths. Many people had already died after being stuck in the snow for hours. The army was in no condition of fighting. Not now. But they had seen this coming. They had waited for this. They had waited for Finland to be at its weakest. And now, they were coming. Hundreds of soldiers crossed the border seperating Finland and Russia. They had bows and arrows, swords. Finland was outnumbered. Their weapons were not as strong as the Russian's. But their was hope. Coming from a nearby land from over the mountains were the Swedish troops. They were much stronger and consisted of more men. They brought reinforcements for their Eastern allies, food, blankets. Their longboats were built of much stronger materials than the boats built in Finland.

They were getting ready for battle, their axes and swords were being sharpened by various blacksmiths all over the country. There was no telling when the soldiers from Russia would attack, lead by Ivan Braginsky. They were approaching rapidly, their weapons leaving no man, woman or child that dared to come between them and their pray alive. There was no telling what they were capable of and how long it would take them to get Finland under their control.

Tino was sure he had never seen this many people in one place, ready to risk their lives for their land and culture. So many Swedes had come to join Tino's people in their battle, so few of them would return.

No less than four days had past when the two armies met each other on the battlefield with dawn still so far away. A rumor had spread, saying that the Russians would attack when dawn would reach over the mountains. The Finns and Swedes immediatly took their opportunity to make sure they had their reinforcements ready on the giant field for when the enemy would attack.

The participants of their eastern neighbors wasn't very big, but neither was their own. As expected, the Russian's had an army consisting of around 500 man. Their own was around half as much, but trained in a different way. They had often sent spies over the border, who would come back as confident as ever saying that the other's army wasn't disciplined at all and could fall apart easily. That is what they hoped for.

**Ugh. So short... :'(**

**I hope you enjoyed this very VERY short chapter and hopefully I'll see you in the next one..**

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**I intended to upload this and the first chapter together, but there was not enough time to finish it yesterday.**

**But, if you're ever in Amsterdam around Christmas, you should totally check out the ''Kerstcircus'' [Christmascircus] in Carré. A-MA-ZING**

**But enough of that.**

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of my SuFin story!**

**Happy holidays!**

Night had fallen, the sun had disappeared behind the mountains, leaving Finland and its inhabitants worried. Tomorrow was the day. In just a few hours the Russians would attack, throats would be slit, head would roll and blood would be spilled. The soldiers, already in armor, looked like they could faint at any moment now. Their eyes had lost all of their lively colors, leaving them looking like empty physical bodies.

It worried Tino to see his and Berwald's people like this. There was no telling how many of them would be able to return to their families, who were anxiously waiting for any kind of news about their loved ones, good or bad. Many where still so young, just in their twenties. It truly broke and warmed his heart to see his and Berwald's people like this, making the best of the time they still had to spend with their friends around the fire before the battle began and the possibility of losing one of them would increase and increase. Brothers crying, never leaving each others side for those last hours.

Until the time was there. When the sun just peeked over the mountains, it was time for the Russians to attack. As expected, their leader, Ivan Braginsky, stepped forward. He looked confident, with a somewhat childish smile on his face and shiny armor. Tino felt a shiver run down his spine when the Russian laid eyes on him. He, Berwald and Ivan knew that they could not be killed by humans, but could be when someone just like them did the deed. It made them mortal, even though humans didn't believe that could happen.

Ivan smiled his childish smile, his mouth and body looking happy, but his eyes said otherwise.  
>''This is your last chance, Tino. Surrender.'' His violet eyes focused on the smallest of the three, his head tilted to the side. A creepy psycho-like smile appeared on his face, giving even Berwald the chills. ''Or else.''<p>

Tino took a deep breath, his eyebrows knitted together. ''I can't do that, Ivan,'' he said, loudly but shaky. He knew he had sentenced his own people to death by saying this, but he couldn't let Ivan take control in his own country. Tino had heard stories of how people got punished for things as small things like stealing an apple from a stall on the market. He had heard of how people's nails got ripped off, their eyes poked out or their tongues cut off with rusty tools, leaving the people like that get tortured by infected wounds, after which many would die. He didn't want to leave his own people to live in such a condition.

Ivan's smile only grew bigger. ''Your choice,'' he said, followed by a creepy grin. His army of muscular men slowly began moving forward, but the Finns and Swedes didn't budge. They stood as a strong built wall, their swords and bows at the ready. Their faces showed no fear, but their minds said otherwise. But deep in their heart the courage started to unfold. They did this for their country and would pass away knowing they did it for a good cause.

**Another one down. Yeahhhh!**

**I hope I can post another chapter or another one shot I'm working on tomorrow.**

**Until then,**

**Happy holidays!**


End file.
